


Bloodsucker

by vassalady



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anger, Blood Drinking, Ficlet, Gen, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack awakes to find himself turned into a vampire by Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsucker

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my "AU: Supernatural" square for Trope Bingo.
> 
> Part fusion with Parasol Protectorate, the lore is quite a bit different, but this is essentially that Biffy at BUR scene in Blameless.

When Jack awoke, he felt insubstantial. There was a strange lightness to his body, yet he was acutely aware of his surroundings. He jolted up and found himself tearing the lining of the couch to shreds.

“Shhh, calm down. You’re safe.”

The words were spoken softly, but they echoed in Jack’s brain like trumpets. He clapped his hands over his ears and looked around to see that bloodsucker Tony Stark sitting in a chair only a few feet away.

“What did you do to me?” Jack said. Or he tried to say, at least. It came out as a hissing lisp.

Slowly, Jack raised his hand to his face. He inhaled sharply (had he been breathing at all?) as he found what he feared. Two exceptionally long, sharp teeth protruded from his upper jaw.

“What the hell did you do!” Jack stood, but Tony moved faster. He had Jack’s arms caught up in one hand high above Jack’s head. No matter how much Jack struggled, he couldn’t break free.

“You were dying,” Tony said, still speaking barely above a whisper. “What else could I do?”

“Let me die! Instead of turning me into one of you fucking bloodsuckers!”

Although Jack still lisped around his teeth, Tony clearly understood him. He winced, glancing away from Jack. 

“I’m sorry. If there had been any other way-”

“Fuck you!”

Suddenly, the most delicious smell hit Jack’s nose. It called to him like a siren on the rocks. He looked beyond Tony and saw a broad man standing there, his heart beating steadily if a little quickly. And oh, the blood rushed through his veins like a symphony.

Jack wanted.

“Is Mrs. Arbogast well, Happy?” Tony said. His grip on Jack didn’t loosen.

“She’s recovering, sir,” Happy said, ducking his head in a nod. His heart picked up a beat.

“My apologies to her, I didn’t mean for our guest to feed so long. Unfortunately… If you wouldn’t mind, Happy?”

“Not a problem.”

Jack didn’t fully register Tony’s words. All he cared was that Happy, with such a chorus of delicious smells and sounds coming from him, approached. Jack lunged, but Tony’s arm around his waist held him fast.

Happy undid his cuff and rolled his sleeve back. He held up his arm to Jack’s lips, and Jack struck. He sank his teeth into human flesh and the hot blood rushed in, sweeter than any candy. He sucked and sucked, caring about nothing else than the flood of blood.

There was pressure on his waist and then his head was pulled back. He caught a wince from Happy. Head a little clearer now that he wasn’t drinking, horror, disgust, and guilt twisted in his belly.

The blood had been so good, though.

Happy left. Tony relaxed his hold on Jack. “You alright?” he asked.

Jack sat back down on the couch slowly. He accepted the offered handkerchief and wiped his mouth. Red stained the white cloth.

Jack crushed it in his hand. “He wouldn’t change me. God, he said he couldn’t put me through that. But I wanted to, I wanted to be-” Jack couldn’t say it. Now that the possibility of joining Steve’s pack was forever gone, he couldn’t even think about it. “I’m a bloodsucker.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony’s voice was sincere, and he looked at Jack with sad but kind eyes. “I’m sorry, Jack. I wish Steve had been there instead of me.”

Oh, god, what would Steve think when he found out? Jack wanted to throw up. Steve was friends with vampires like Tony, but what would he think of Jack? Of Jack’s betrayal?

“Steve can’t know,” Jack said, meeting Tony’s gaze with a firm glare. “He can’t ever know.”

Tony looked at Jack with pity. “You’ll have to stay with me awhile, until I can show you how to live.”

“But Steve can’t know.”

“Jack-”

The door slamming open interrupted Tony. Jack knew from the smell, something dark and wolfish, who it was before he could force himself to look.

“Jack!” Steve was by Jack’s side in an instant. He looked at Jack with nothing but worry. “Oh, thank god,” Steve said, pulling Jack into a hug. “Thank god.”

Steve’s smell overwhelmed Jack. Every new instinct yelled at him to put as much distance as possible between him and Steve. Jack held the breath he no longer needed and clung to Steve like a child.

He was ashamed to act like this in front of Tony. He was even more ashamed to simply be in front of Steve as a bloodsucker. 

All Jack could remember was a stranger and a gun and the glint of a silver bullet casing, despite Jack being only human. 

Then he had woken up like this.

At last, Steve pulled away, keeping a grip on Jack’s shoulders. Jack was thankful for the touch, even as part of him recoiled from it.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said in a rush, and he wished he could speak without that damn lisp, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want-”

“Shh, Jack. I’m just glad you’re still here.”

There was a half-lie in there. Steve had once told him he could never condemn someone to the life he led. Yet here Steve was, supposedly happy that Jack now suffered a different curse than one he’d wanted.

“Damn…”

Jack heard the word before he caught the scent or saw Dennis standing in the doorway. Jack hated Dennis. That was another lie Steve had told him, that he had never turned Dennis, that Dennis had already been a werewolf when they’d met.

Now that Jack could smell it, they had a similar stench. It made him hate Dennis all the more.

It also confirmed that Steve simply hadn’t wanted _Jack_.

Tony laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for taking him, Steve,” he said. 

Steve shook his head. “No, thank you for saving Jack. I can’t ever repay you for that.”

Steve at last let go of Jack. He moved to sit beside him. This time, Jack couldn’t stop his flinch.

There was hurt in Steve’s eyes. Tony deflected by offering Steve his seat.

Tony and Steve talked, mostly about him, about his staying with Tony to train and learn, about Steve dropping in now and then, about Jack’s near-death, but Jack couldn’t focus on the conversation. None of it felt real, just like the scents and sounds didn’t feel real. His body didn’t feel real, the way the air felt on his cold skin didn’t feel real.

Damn, his hair was still a shaggy mess that hung around his shoulders. He would never be able to cut it now.

He sensed Dennis hovering in the corner. Jack really didn’t want him there, but Steve and Tony were in their own little world, if constantly giving him glances, and Jack felt angry. He directed that anger at Dennis, glaring. Somehow, Dennis interpreted that as an invitation to move closer.

“Good to see you’re okay,” Dennis said after a few awkward minutes.

“I’m a fucking bloodsucker, I’m not okay,” Jack shot back.

“You could have died.”

“I did die!” Jack didn’t mean to yell, but he did. “I died and then got turned into this! I’d rather be in the ground! But you, oh, you’re glad to see me ‘okay,’ when you never wanted me to join the supernatural in the first place!” He forgot about his lisp for a moment, but then decided he didn't care whether Dennis could understand him or not. His words slurred together. "You fucking bastard, you think I'm-"

“Jack,” Steve said, laying a hand on Jack’s arm. Jack was standing now, only inches from Dennis. He didn’t remember moving. He didn’t remember Steve and Tony, who stood on either side of him, moving either.

Jack wanted to scream. He wanted to lash out and destroy something. It was a terrifying realization that he could now. All three of the men around him were stronger than him, but regular humans didn’t stand a chance.

Jack also relied on regular humans now. He’d have to feed. Already, he could feel pain from blood hunger creep through him. It hadn’t been that long since the incident with Happy, but now that Jack had experienced it, he knew what that sensation was.

The only person he could turn to was Tony. He hated having to do so. Tony would understand though. And Tony didn’t matter either, if he saw Jack hungry and desperate and sucking the life from a person.

He couldn’t bear the thought of Steve witnessing that, though.

Tony politely but firmly led Steve and Dennis out. It was the one thing Jack thanked him for.

Jack sat back down on the couch to wait. Tony briefly squeezed his shoulder before calling in another one of his drones.

Jack had never been one to cry as a human. He got angry and lashed out. He still did; tonight had given enough evidence of that. As a vampire, though, he physically couldn’t cry. It was impossible.

As Jack drank, the sweet, hot blood intoxicating and satisfying, he wished, for the first time in his life, that he could cry now.


End file.
